random shorts of Darrek cousland
by Shaleene
Summary: Random one shots of my warden Darrek.
1. Camp Time

_The night was warm, the stars were out and the moon shone bright in the sky. I sat quietly on a stump trying to work the chips out of the edge of my blade. Our group had become close, and the blight seemed a distant thing at night. In the morning our troubles would once again be at the forefront of their minds, but in camp we were one big happy dysfunctional family. _

"_What exactly is that, Alistair?" Leliana looked into the pot hanging over the fire with distaste._

"_It's a Fereldan specialty, stew!" He looked up proudly as he scooped the Grey muck up and let if fall into the pot again. My face went sour as the lumps fell back into the pot with a sick squishy sound. I couldn't cook but even I knew THAT wasn't normal._

"_Ok but maybe if we added..."_

_I drown them out and turned my attention to Ogren who was of course drunk and chasing my loyal mabari Talon around the camp. I squinted to get a closer look then laughed, Talon had a pair of Ogren's trousers in his massive jaw, round one to Talon._

_I looked at Morrigan, she was sitting with Wynne as they poured over magic tomes we had found in some old ruins. I was glad they had become friends, the two mages were powerful and helpful. Wynne the designated camp mother and healer, and beautiful Morrigan the resident bitch. I chuckled._

_I heard a loud thud from my left and turned, Shale had found another bird trying to sneak into camp apparently, her massive rock foot was covered in blood and feathers. Sten was questioning the golem trying to understand this seething hate for birds._

_I turned my gaze again looking over at the Antivan Assassin. Once he was hired to kill me, now we shared a tent. The maker had a sense of humor. I watched him for a time as he swung his daggers, his hands were blurs as he went through a series of skillfully executed maneuvers, the firelight catching the deadly steel, casting its shadows across his bare chest. Oh how I loved him..._

… … … … … … … ...

A breaking twig pulled me from my thoughts as Talon and I slowly made my rounds along the edge of camp. It was a boring job most nights but tonight it was just plain miserable. I was cold, wet, and in a foul mood to match the weather. It had started raining that afternoon and had yet to let up, at least it drown out that infernal snoring from Ogren.

Zevran stepped out from the shadows he wore his hair down tonight, it had grown since we first met and it was plastered to his head and face from the rain. He was already soaked to the bone, and could not be more lovely to me. Talon let out a quiet happy bark at the Antivan and trotted off toward the tents. _Traitor._

"Zevran." I said in a monotone voice.

"Warden." He said and grinned, maker when he looked at me like that...

"What brings you out here, you don't watch tonight. You should get some sleep, we march for Denerim tomorrow and I doubt we will have much rest before the landsmeet." I grumbled pushing a loose strand of hair from my eyes.

"I thought I might come and see if you wished company. It can be dreadfully boring on watch by yourself. Perhaps we can find a way to entertain one another." He said as he pulled the leather tie that had held my hair back. "You should keep your hair down my dear warden, you look far more handsome this way."

I grinned and grabbed him pulling him close. Perhaps the future held something different from what I hoped for. But for now I was happy with my friends, and grateful for Zevran who made fighting the blight worthwhile, though I dare never tell him out loud how much I loved him.


	2. Antivan Snow

A short one shot of Darrek and Zev taking place after the events of Awakening. Inspired by

http :/shaleene1 .deviantart .com/art/Snow-Begins-217539298 made by deviant Owlet in chest (remove spaces to see)

I don't do graphic scenes so if you expected it, sorry :P

...~*~

He lay awake all night watching the golden haired beauty beside him sleep, his fingers idly twirling the  
>golden locks.<p>

He remembered when Zevran returned to Antiva, remembered the pain of loss and the fear of never  
>seeing him again. He received one letter from Zevran when he first came to vigil's keep, then nothing.<br>Weeks turned into months and no word from his love. He had feared the worst.

It took over a year, but now he had him back. And he was never going to let him run off alone again.  
>Darrek wouldn't survive another parting.<p>

"Do you ever sleep my dear warden?" Zevran said in a sleepy voice as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Not when I have something so beautiful to stare at instead." Darrek replied and smiled, planting a  
>small kiss on the antivan's forehead.<p>

Zevran grinned tilting his head and catching Darrek's lips with his own. "You flatter me so my dear  
>warden." Zev rolled over onto his back, folded his arms under his head and turned his face toward<br>Darrek. A small smirk pulled at the side of his mouth as something gleamed in his eyes. _Maker_, Darrek  
>thought as he felt his heart melt. "But it is true. Nothing can compare to my beauty or charm."<p>

Darrek laughed moving closer and covering the Antivan's upper body with his own, bracing himself  
>with his left hand. "Maker how I've missed you." His said as his fingers traced the tattoos on the elf's<br>face.

"Well, I'm back and I shall never let you go again. I must return to Antiva, but you are coming with me  
>if I have to leash you like a Ferelden dog and drag you with me."<p>

Darrek smirked. "We don't leash our dogs here, you of all people should know that. Remember when  
>you tried to leash talon?"<p>

"Ah yes, I nearly lost both hands and a foot that day." Zevran grinned "But you are not talon, and a  
>leash might actually look good on you."<p>

"No, I am no mabari, but I do bite." Darrek growled as a grin spread across his lips.

"I count on it." Zevran purred as he reached up wrapping his hands around the mans neck pulling him  
>down for a passionate kiss.<p>

...~*~

"What is it with you Ferelden's and the cold." Zevran grumbled.

They had been traveling for over a week now and had made it to the frostback mountains before they  
>were caught in Ferelden's harsh winter. It had started snowing a couple hours ago, and didn't look like it<br>would give up anytime soon. If they were lucky it wouldn't longer then a day.

"You're the paranoid one that wanted to go to Jader to cross instead of taking port out of Amaranthine." "  
>Darrek smirked and added in a mock antivan accent "A true assassin is never seen taking the most obvious<br>route. The crows would be watching the antivan docks."

Zevran gave him an annoyed look. "Your the one that didn't talk me out of it!"

"Oh hush Assassin, we can stop in Orzammar for a couple days to thaw you out." Darrek tried to  
>suppress a grin as Zevran glared at him.<p>

"At least it's not windy." The elf mumbled.

"Oh great, don't you know never to say things like THAT in Ferelden?" Darrek teased.

In hour later the wind kicked up.

"See." Darrek said and by the daggers look Zevran gave him, he didn't need an explanation.

"I cannot wait till we are back in my beautiful Antiva, where it is warm." Zevran said and shivered.

Darrek placed his hand on Zevran's right shoulder and enveloped the elf within his cloak, hugging him  
>close. He kissed the top of Zevran's head and smiled. "I can't wait to see this city you speak so fondly<br>of."

Zevran smiled reaching up and covered the hand on his shoulder. He leaned into the human resting his  
>head on the mans broad shoulder and sighed. "And I can't wait to show it to you my dear warden."<p>

It was slow going but they walked this way for the next several hours, hand in hand bundled together in  
>the folds of Darrek's cloak. Zevran explained many things of Antiva in detail, a sparkle in his eye for<br>his far off home.

Darrek could not have been happier then he was that moment on the wind torn mountains of Fereldan.


	3. The Beginning  aka Noble Origin

Darrek Cousland - Noble Human/Ash Warrior - Takes place in Highever Castle during the Noble opening. I took a few liberties with  
>the story, If you know the story then you know Dairren has very little to do with anything but I extended his part. criticism is always<br>welcome good or bad. if something looks off, awkward, or doesn't make any sense let me know. I am still pretty new to writing :D

... ~*~ ...

Darrek Cousland struggled to keep his feet as his trainer delivered a powerful blow with his heavy oak training sword. They had been training for several hours and Darrek's strength was finally failing. Despite the young mans annoyed protests, the old man called a halt for the day. The two sat in the middle of the court yard face to face.

"You have learned control, but you can't become a true ash warrior unless you can harness the rage without a stimulant. Hopefully we won't have to use these herbs for to long, they can take a toll on the body, as you well know. We will try again in a few days." Darrek hugged his knees to his chest and nodded before dropping his head into his arms. The old man stood and quietly departed leaving young Cousland alone to recover.

The herbs he had taken for that days training were used to stimulate his anger and boost his adrenaline into overdrive forcing him into a near blind rage. Discipline was after all paramount in ash warrior training. Not just the ability to fight while enraged, but the willpower to cease your attacks as well. The only problem with said herbs was the side effect it had as they wore off. It completely drained the warriors stamina and left them in an extremely weakened state.

He sat there unmoving for almost ten minutes before he finally felt well enough to regain his feet and wander off. A look of disgust crossed his face as he pulled his sweat-drenched hair from the tight braid he kept it in. If Darrek Cousland had only one major character flaw, it was vanity. A strange obsession with the veil of deep red that framed his fair tattooed face and fell in soft waves to just below his waist.

... ~*~ ...

"I only wish he would find a wife and give me more grandchildren." Lady Cousland said in an exasperated tone.

"Mother." Darrek sighed as he poked at his dinner plate. "I can take care of my own affairs." he growled as they fell into the same dinnertime argument.

Lady Cousland's best friend Landra and her son Dairren had come to the castle on another of their many yearly visits. Perhaps their mothers thought teaming up would sway the boys and guilt them into marrying the first nobles daughters they came across.

"all evidence to the contrary. Both you boys are stubborn as a mabari. At this rate Neither of us shall have anymore grandchildren." He sighed and looked across the table at Dairren, the other boy in question. Dairren rolled his eyes and used his fingers to mock their mothers yammering. The boys laughed drawing annoyed sighs from both parents.

"Ugh, I thought that would never end." Dairren whispered to Darrek an hour later after excusing themselves from the table.

"Yeah, I swear its only a matter of time before I wake up to a surprise wedding outside my bedroom door."

"You know while you were in training today, my mother tried to pawn me off on your cousin Maybell."

Darrek looked sideways eyebrow raised in amusement. "Maybell really? Good luck with that. If I remember correctly she is planning on pledging her life to the chantry.

Dairren grinned. "Well in that case maybe I should marry her, that way I have an excuse not to sleep with her." This drew a loud bout of laughter from both men as they strolled down the hallway. They ended up in the study talking for the next few hours before finally retiring to their own rooms.

... ~*~ ...

"Hey Dairren, I need a sparring partner. You up for it?" Darrek asked as he poked his head into the study.

"Sure." the blue eyed boy replied as he set aside the book he was reading. "but go easy on me, I'm no ash warrior." He smiled and followed Darrek to the sparring room.

It was obvious who was the superior swordsmen, and Dairren had been pinned several times over the next hour and a half before he threw his hands up in surrender.

"I'm done, maker you hit like an ogre!" He said as he leaned back against his hands to catch his breath. Darrek sat on the ground across from him as the spectator's dispersed.

"Sorry, did I hurt you? I can call the healer if you need." Darrek said as he looked over the other boy for any obvious wounds. He had tried to be gentle with his friend, despite the brutality his training usually demanded of him.

"No thanks, a few bruises maybe and a huge blow to my pride. But I will survive." He sighed and smiled.

They sat in silence for several minutes as Dairren steadied his breath and recovered from his exertions. Darrek just sat and stared at the other boy with an odd expression. One of deep thought and consideration, then suddenly he stood and offered his hand. "Come with me I want to show you something." Without a word Dairren took his hand and allowed himself to be hoisted to his feet. They both grabbed their shirts and deposited the training swords on their respectable racks on the way out.

He followed the young Cousland boy in silence as they walked deeper into the castle eventually coming to a small stone door in a darkened hall. Darrek pulled a key from his breeches and shoved it into the keyhole. As he kicked the door open he grabbed a torch from the wall and entered the room followed closely by Dairren.

"Makers breath." Dairren said in a breathy sigh, his face lighting up as he took in his surroundings. It was a small room, barely big enough to accommodate the two grown men and the small table and chair in the center. Darrek put the torch in the mount beside the door and sat on the floor leaning against the wall. He watched Dairren silently as a smile played on his lips.

Three of the walls in the room were covered in shelves, and on those shelves were old tomes and scrolls. Some of them looked as if they would turn to dust at the slightest touch. With a careful hand Dairren pulled one tome from the wall and looked at it, it was an Ancient book on Tevinter magic. He replaced it and pulled another one, an old journal from the fourth blight written by an unnamed soldier. Another was dragon lore.

They spent the rest of the day in that room looking over old books and scrolls, talking about themselves, the world, and most of all the ancient writings that surrounded them. Darrek learned more about Dairren's family and how he became squired to the Teyrn. And the many many times his mother tried to marry him off to one of Darrek's cousins.

Dairren learned about Darrek's warrior training, and other unimportant and non essential matters dealing with the Cousland family. It wasn't until the torch on the wall began to sputter and threaten to die that they decided it was time to leave.

Dairren sighed almost miserably as he watched Darrek lock the door and shove the key back into his pocket. As Darrek turned and began leading the way back down the hall, Dairren's hand shot out and grabbed him firmly around his arm. Darrek turned toward the man raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Thank you Darrek." He said in a near whisper and leaned forward. He pressed his lips softly against Darrek's It lasted only seconds and as he pulled back he couldn't help but smile at the at the bewildered look on the others face. For a moment they just stood then Darrek leaned forward and their lips connected once again. The second kiss lasted slightly longer, then broke as both boys took an embarrassed step back.

Darrek quickly turned and began walking down the hall again. He let his head fall forward so his hair hide his suddenly very red cheeks from view.

"I knew you would appreciate it, I go there whenever I get a chance, which is not often enough." he mumbled as he worked to keep his voice steady and neutral.

"Indeed, thank you really. I am honored that you would share that with me." Darrek nodded giving a smile that lit up his face and they walked the rest of the way side by side in silence.

... ~*~ ...

The next few days were hectic in the castle. King Cailan called for the armies of Ferelden, and everyone was scrambling to prepare for the weeks to come. The Teyrn and his eldest, Fergus, were going to march off to battle, Darrek was to take up rule of Highever, Arl Howe showed up without his army, and the commander of the new Ferelden grey wardens popped in unexpectedly looking for recruits.

Darrek was less then pleased at being left to guard the castle and baby sit the warden. He made it no secret how disappointed he was to be left behind. He knew how to lead, but he was no leader, he was a fighter. If anything Fergus should be the one staying behind while he himself marched with the army. He was after all a stronger warrior then Fergus. As true as his arguments were, what was done was done and Darrek eventually had not choice but to relent to his fathers wishes.

Dairren decided to visit Darrek the night before he had to march with the Teyrn to battle. He silently stole down the hallways and into the young mans private chambers unseen. There on the bed was the young warrior wearing nothing but the moonlight and a long veil of deep red hair that fanned out across white blankets and pillows. Dairren found the contrast quite beautiful and stood a moment admiring the view that lay before him.

He quietly approached the bed and carefully crawled over to the sleeping man. He reached out and ran his fingers through the red mass smirking slightly as the smell of rose hips drifted to his nose. The man was truly vain about his hair, but as he fingers slid through the red locks, he could understand why. It truly was as soft and silky as Dairren could have ever imagined. He let his fingers trail over the sleeping forms face, tracing the tattooed lines on the exposed cheek until he felt the man stir beneath his touch.

"Dairren?" Darrek mumbled rolling over onto his back and looking up into a pair of glimmering ocean blue eyes. "You shouldn't be here." he said dumbly as he willed himself fully awake.

Fingers traced his stomach and ghosted down his thigh causing a surprised groan to escape his throat. "If you want me to leave, just say so, M'Lord." The blue-eyed man purred. The answer came when young Cousland grabbed him and pulled him down.

They rolled around the bed as their bodies and mouths wrestled for dominance. It wasn't long before Dairren emerged the victor, a smug self-satisfied grin spreading across his lips. tomorrow he would march to war. Tonight however, he wanted to make sure whenever Darrek's eyes closed in the coming weeks, it would be his face the man dreams of.

Several hours later as the first rays of dawn breached the horizon, Darrek was running at the heels of Warden Commander Duncan. As they plummeted into the surrounding woods, Darrek tried to forget the smell of burning flesh. Tried to un-see the mutilated bodies of his family and friends. He struggled to block out the screams of the mother he abandoned and left behind to die.

Darrek ran until each breath was like breathing liquid fire and his legs could no longer hold him. His fathers sword fell from his fingers as he dropped to his hands and knees gasping for air and trying to slow his viciously beating heart. Tears burned behind closed eyelids as he desperately fought for control.

Tonight would indeed be a night young Darrek Cousland would never forget.


	4. Sometimes I Hate Being A Noble

**_Pre Dragon age Origin's_**

**_..~~..~~_**

Darrek sat quietly staring at a big nothing that stretched out before him, eyebrows knitted in a small melancholy frown as his thumb absently brushing back and forth against the day old stubble on his chin. Maker how he hated days like this, wearing his garish armor and the even more garish blades strapped to his hips. They weighed him down, made him look every bit the high ranking noble he was even with his tangled mass of red hair. His mother had been trying to talk him into cutting it when it started growing long, Roland had said he liked long hair, Darrek had suddenly decided he did too. Which turned out to be true when he started growing it out, it was well past his shoulders now and he argued daily with his mother about it. She nearly hit the roof, probably would have had they not been under the naked sky, when he told her he was going to grow it out to his waist and maybe longer.

That was before his father found him and Roland tangled together in his stables. What was his father doing there anyway, they were Darrek's private stables no one else should have been there without his permission. Well at least they wouldn't ship him off to Denerim or Redcliff, at least not as long as Darrek stayed away from him. And as long as he entertained the notion that he would one day give his mother grand-babies.

Which led him here draped in overly ornate armor and gold hilt swords with ugly red and grey gems embedded in them, postponing his entrance to his mothers party as long as he could. It was the same thing every time, she would parade him in front of the empty headed, doe eyed, over eager, soft, nobles daughters, he would smile and pretend to be interested. Maker he missed his ginger-haired warrior, strong, willful, opinionated, fearless, rough, beautiful.

"M'lord, your mother said if you don't get out there soon she will send the party to your quarters."

Roland's voice, so formal now, Darrek hated that voice. It was to agreeable, plaint, the sound of a noble's daughter, not the warrior he knew and loved. The one who could **almost** keep up with him in the practice ring and dominated in... Well that's not important, not anymore. He sighed twisting the despondent look on his face into something... slightly more pleasant.

"yeah, coming." Maker he hated being a Cousland sometimes.


	5. Deepest Desires first night

_Takes place about 10 months after Zevran joins the party.. This is Darrek Cousland and Zevran's_

_first night together... Headcanon the blight took almost a year and a half to defeat._

_The title is because I couldn't think of somthing better. This is a contest entry over at_

_DeviantArt _

~~~~~~...~~..~~

"If I have any say in it, Loghain will die right along side Rendon. He allowed that asp of a man to live after what he did in Highever. As far as I am concerned he can rot in the void too." Darrek said between clenched teeth, a rare moment when emotion overpowered his normal stoic face.

"He may not have known..." The Arl began but quickly went silent when Darrek turned two blazing eyes on him.

"HE KNEW!" Darrek roared. "I told him myself, Cailan told him, DUNCAN told him! HE DAMN WELL KNEW AND HE DID NOTHING! His rule will end at the tip of my blade!" Darrek yelled and stuck his blood stained blade into the wooden table beside him. Darrek closed his eyes for a moment trying to regain control of his runaway emotions. It was a rare moment when his actions and expressions gave away anything more then cold detachment.

"Well if vengeance is all you are after young Cousland at least wait till after the lands-meet when his crimes have been revealed." The Arl said as he leaned heavily against his throne. "But remember Vengeance will not bring your family back. Besides you are going to be a Teyrn when all is said and done, you must set an example for your people..."

"Don't give me that role model speech." Darrek said in that eerie calm tone of his. "I am not a Teyrn, and even if I was what kind of ruler would I be if I let what happen go unpunished? Justice will be done one way or another, Arl." Darrek's face once again an emotionless stone mask as he retrieved his sword.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation tomorrow, I think the Arl needs to rest." Teagan said as he moved to support the quickly fading Arl. "The blood is running hot tonight, perhaps in sleep it will cool." he added but Darrek had already vacated the hall and disappeared into his borrowed rooms where a warm bath and his thoughts waited.

_"You are falling for him."_

_"I've no idea what you mean."_

_"Do not take me for a fool Warden, I see your heart. You have wished to take the assassin to your tent for months, I am not blind. So tell me what stops you, surely it is not this?" She said waving a hand between the two of them._

_"I do not bed whores." Darrek said as he stared up into the starless sky._

_Morrigan chuckled. "A whore is he, that is how you see him? Truly?"_

_"No," Darrek sighed as he rolled over on his side turning his back to the witch. "But that is how he treats himself."_

_"Then I suggest you close your heart lest you find yourself in love with the unattainable. It is in his blood to see himself as no more then a tool for use, be it as a killer or a bed partner."_

_"I do not love him." Darrek said passively as he closed his eyes and feigned sleep._

_"Not yet, but it is a close thing." She muttered as she lay down beside him._

Darrek had spent the last three months trying to convince himself he was not falling for the golden haired Antivan and the fact the elf had not 'offered' himself in over six had helped... a little. Morrigan had indeed been right in her assessment of him that night and her warnings did not fall on deaf ears, though the warrior would never admit to it.

"Teyrn Cousland, is it?"

Darrek was not surprised to hear the Antivan's voice inside the room, he had smelled the herbs on the wind as the assassin slipped silently through the window just a moment before.

"Not in this lifetime." Darrek said as he stood quietly in front of the low burning fire, his hair still dark and damp from his bath. "what do you want Zevran?"

"Ah can I not sneak into a beautiful man's room in the middle of the night?"

"Not without a purpose."

"What if I have a purpose, hmmm?" Zevran purred as he slowly approached the warrior.

Darrek spun and held his hand up stopping Zevran's advance. "Don't." His face as always revealed nothing. "Just stop it Zevran, I told you I am not interested in what you offer."

"I do not offer anything more then you are willing to except my dear warden. Is it so wrong that I would desire such a fine specimen of a man?"

Darrek sighed as he scratched his bare chest with one hand, it was an odd gesture giving away nothing and everything all at once. "You owe me nothing Zev, your debt was repaid in the deep roads. Even had it not been, I would not take such payments from you or anyone."

Zevran frowned, both at the accusations and at the memories of the deep. He remembered all to well that moment he helped saved the warden's life. He remembered vividly the sound of crushing bones as the brood mother snatched up the warrior in her tentacles and nearly ripped the man in half. He had stopped it from happening by burying both blades deep in the mother's head, but it was Morrigan who had saved the warden's life. Had it not been for her he would have died anyway.

"My blood oath is far from fulfilled, however this is not why I come. I do not come here out of any sense of duty, nor an offer of payment in such a form."

Darrek's eyes narrowed as he watched the elf approach and stop just within arms reach. "Then why did you come here?"

"I came for my own selfish desires warden." Zevran said as he reached up tentatively and pushed Darrek's damp hair behind his shoulder, before dragging his fingertips down the man's broad chest. "We have danced around each other long enough, I know what I want and I know what you want. No games, no tricks." He felt the warrior tense under his touch but he had not pulled away, and when Zevran grinned he felt the smallest shudder from the warrior.

Darrek and Zevran stared at each other for a long moment, Zevran's fingers dancing over Darrek's stomach as Darrek searched the elf's eyes for anything that might give away his true intentions. When it happened it happened fast, a tangle of limbs and hair and clothes as the two men clashed, months upon months of pent up lust and desires pouring out in one heated rush.

Hours later as Darrek watched the dull early light set the elf's hair on fire he couldn't help but let his mind wander. Memories of lovers lost flooded his mind reminding him painfully of the inevitable. He watched as the assassin's eyes darted back and forth under closed lids, tried to concentrate on the slow steady heartbeat against his stomach, the tickle of warm air from bruised lips across his chest, the feel of wondrously soft hair between his fingers. He tried to forget that eventually Zevran would go the way of the others, one way or another he would lose him. As restless sleep finally claimed him, a deep sadness slipped into his already tainted dreams, dreams of darkspawn, demons, and loss.


	6. Interesting Proposals

"You never were good at sneaking up on people."

"And you were never good at pretending you didn't notice when I tried." 

Darrek let out a small chuckle. "If you didn't always smell like Vanilla, I might not notice." 

"We both know that's not true." 

"You shouldn't be out here unescorted, the market place is a dangerous place these days for a queen, even one dressed as a servant girl." Darrek said looking sidelong at the woman standing beside him.

"Then you can guard me, come walk with me. How is your arm?" She said as she began a slow walk through the market.

It's fine." Darrek sighed as he pushed off the wall and fell into step beside Anora as he gave a small nod to the giant who had been keeping a rather close eye on him since his return. Sten had come to the conclusion that neither warden should be unguarded when leaving the estate until the landsmeet, despite Darrek's assurance he could full well take care of himself. Sten gave a small nod and kept pace several feet away giving Darrek and Anora a modicum of privacy.

"Your own personal body guard?"

"Something like that, he doesn't trust your father or his men. Or anyone for that matter including you."

Anora rolled her eyes. "I still can't believe you went with them willingly. They could have killed you." 

"It was either that, or chance all of you being killed. I couldn't allow that, it was better this way."

"I am sorry. My father..."

"Where did you get those clothes?" He said cutting off her words, he had had more then enough talk about the Teryn for one day.

"I... borrowed them." She said with a small smile as she glanced down at the old worn dress and apron.

Darrek let out a laugh. "Anora you are a noble woman, a queen, you don't have to steal." 

"Oh that may be true." She said and grinned as she held out a large green apple.

Darrek chuckled as he took the apple from her. "You have not changed one bit." He said as he took a large bite. He had always loved apples, a fact Anora seemed to have not forgotten.

"You have though. You are not the same boy I remember from my time in Highever." She said as she stopped in front of a small jewelers stand and began rifling through a small bowl of oddly colored gems.

"Yes, well having your family slaughtered like cattle and your home burned to the ground tends to change a man." Darrek replied as he leaned over her shoulder and scanned the selection of bracelets and rings.

"That is not what I meant." She said looking up at Darrek. "You are far more disciplined then the boy I once threw in the mud." She smirked. "Quieter too."

Darrek chuckled as he reached around the queen and picked up a small silver bracelet encrusted with small orange colored gems. "I let you win those games you know."

"Sure you did." She chuckled as she watched Darrek's hand. "You know full well I won fair and square." 

Darrek smiled as he clasped the bracelet around Anora's left wrist. "That's what I wanted you to think, not many girls could pick me up and toss me in the mud. You were almost the perfect girl I couldn't risk offending you and chasing you off."

"Almost? Anora said feigning hurt. "And what exactly would have made me THE perfect girl?"

Darrek looked at her his face a mask of seriousness sans his eyes which danced playfully. "A penis." He said in a completely stoic tone.

"DARREK!" Anora yelled as she elbowed him in the side. "I was wrong about you!" she laughed as she studied her wrist while Darrek paid for the jewelery.

"How so?"

"You haven't changed at all. You know this bracelet looks a lot like the one you gave me back..."

"Yes it does." He said quickly turning away from the stand heading slowly back in the direction they had come.

"You made me a promise that day, do you remember?" She said as she caught up and fell into step beside him.

"Of course I do."

"What happen?"

"You became a queen."

"Indeed." She said with a sigh dropping her hand to her side. "Would you have followed through?"

Darrek shrugged. "Possibly, if for no other reason then to get my mother off my back about it."

"Have you ever thought about it?"

"Maybe, when we were younger." He said as he popped the core of his apple in his mouth. He chewed in silence for a moment while Anora stared at him. Finally he sighed tilting his head and looking down at her. "Why are you asking?"

"I've been thinking a lot about it lately." She said thoughtfully looking down at her wrist again. "The country will only tolerate a queen without a king for so long." 

Darrek barked a humorless laugh seeing exactly where this was heading. "You wish a warden trophy for your mantle? You should know me better then that Anora, don't insult me."

"You should know better then that." Anora said as she stepped in front of Darrek and stopped. "In all seriousness Darrek I will eventually have to get married, there is no way around it. I loved you once, and I like to think you loved me too, as much as you could love a girl anyway. Better old love then a man I know nothing about."

Darrek sighed as he looked down into her upturned face. "Don't ask this of me Anora, we are not the kids we once were."

"If not you then who? This country will need a strong king after all is said and done, you are a warrior and a leader. There is no one better."

"It would not be fair."

"To who, your elven lover?" Anora said waving her hand dismissively. "I doubt someone like him would object too much." Anora couldn't help but laugh at the look Darrek gave her. "Every king has his paramours, better one man then a dozen serving girls."

Darrek rubbed his forehead with his left hand shaking his head. "It would not be fair to you, Anora. I am a warden my fate is sealed. I will have an early death and a high chance I could give you no heir."

"That doesn't matter, not yet anyway. Look Darrek," She raised her left hand brushing delicate fingers over his tattooed cheek, smiling when he tilted his head slightly into her touch. "The landsmeet is still several days away, at least think about it." She said as she dropped her hand and turned heading back toward Eamon's estate.

"As long as he stays I will not give him up, not even for you." Darrek said.

Anora turned and smiled. "I didn't ask you to." She shrugged slightly as she disappeared into the estate.

"You humans have odd mating rituals."

Darrek chuckled as he looked over at Sten who was now standing beside him. "We have a great many odd things Sten. Come on we have a job to do." He said clapping Sten on the back and turning in the direction of the alienage.

"She is right though, you would make a good leader for this country. Better then Alistair anyway."

"A vote of confidence from the Qunari himself, how could I refuse now."

Sten just shrugged making an odd snorting noise as the rest of the party gathered, now was not the time to think of such things there was much work to be done before the landsmeet.


	7. Three Little Words

As Zevran looked from one face to the other he wasn't sure if he shouldn't be shocked at all, or if he was not shocked enough. He sure wasn't all that surprised, which actually kind of surprised him. He knew he had no one to blame but himself despite his overwhelming urge to 'remove' the one with the dark hair and nose. He wondered if he was really expecting anything else, after all he was the one that left, the one who fled. Sure he had a viable, albeit, meager excuse for it, but leaving without a word... Did he really expect to just come back and everything would be the same? A subtle movement caught the assassin's eye and without hesitation he turned and retreated through the window he had entered. It had been a mistake to return to Ferelden.

…

Darrek's arm flexed the slightest bit as his fingers wrapped around the cold steel hidden beneath his pillow and his eyes opened to focused on the window. There was nothing but the slightly shifting curtains caught in the wind. Of course there wasn't anything there, but he could have sworn...

"Everything ok?" A sleepy voice asked from behind him.

"Fine Nate, go back to sleep. Just...dreams."

Nate grunted something and tightened his grip around Darrek's waist as if to say he understood before letting go and turning away. Darrek slipped out of bed when he heard Nate's breathing return to it's slow steady pace and walked over to the window. There was no moon out that night, no extra light to help him see as he peered out the window. It didn't matter that he couldn't see, there was nothing there to find despite his minds attempts to persuade him. Even the wind seemed to taunt him with familiar smells. It was a dream, like so many before. Dreams that lingered far longer than they should have. With a frustrated sigh he closed the shutters a little to hard.

…

"I tell you, that man is scary when he goes berserk!" Anders said as he set down his cup a little to hard on the table.

"Is that so my inebriated friend?"

"yeah, he is scarier then the dwarf is smelly! And that's saying a lot! Nate is scary too but in a whooole different way! He's so quiet and mysterious. I guess that's why they get along so well. Both of them are just... scary. Have to say I am jealous of them, I mean that nose!" Anders snorted something that could have been approval at whatever vision his addled mind conjured up.

"Ah, the king has a lover?" Zevran asked, he already knew the answer, he had seen them in the same bed over a month before. But of course Anders didn't know that, as far as the mage was concerned Zev was nothing more then another random face in a sea of faces.

Anders snorted as he looked into his empty cup. "If that's what you want to call them sure. I don't think either of them are capable of_...love_." Anders whispered the last word as if it were a secret thing.

"That so?" Zevran waved for another round of drinks.

"A Howe and a Cousland in love? HA! No way no Howe! Get it HOWE!" Anders threw his head back and laughed nearly tipping himself over. "Anyway." He continued after his fit passed. "Oghren says that the king is already in love with some guy who left him. Never got over it, it's kinda sad when you think about it."

"That so." Zevran said as he watched the barmaid set the cups down on the table.

"Yup!" Anders answered, it had not really been a question but Anders couldn't seem to tell the difference.

The rest of the night went as expected. The mage talked, he sang, and at one point he even jumped on a table and danced, poorly. Eventually he passed out on the bench. Had he been anything but a Warden Zevran might have worried about leaving him there. He had been amazed the weight the title Warden carried in this city, not to mention the mage was apparently the Kings own 'personal healer'. He would wake up with a hang over and probably not even remember Zevran's face let alone all the information he had given him. Zevran shook his head as he retired to his own room. It was amazing the mage was allowed to go unescorted. Not because he was a mage, but because information was power. And when Anders drank he never shut up.

…

He could feel the person in the room before he saw him, the dark silhouette leaning silent and still against the window seal as he entered his room. He closed the door behind him setting the sack he had down on the small stand to his left. There were twelve blades hidden in his room, two on his hips and three small knives hidden on his person. Any normal person would have searched the room before hand, he guessed there would be at least four left unfound if needed.

"It is customary to hide when preparing an ambush my friend. Did they not teach you this in whatever mercenary group you belong to?" He said calmly and even slightly amused as he leaned against the wall opposite of the figure. When the man across the room did not speak he continued in a rather bored voice. "I assume you came here to talk since you have not yet attacked, no? Speak then I do not have all night."

The figure shifted slightly as Zevran crossed his arms over his chest. He hadn't been worried, few moved quick enough to close the distance between them, fewer would be stupid enough to try. He was ready for a fight. Until he wasn't.

"What are you doing here Zevran?"

Zevran's entire body tensed and froze. He knew that voice like he knew which of his identical twin blades were which. It was a voice that had haunted him for nearly two years. "Darrek." He said dumbly as his hands fell limply to his side. He stared silently for a long moment before shaking his head as if trying to dislodge something. He moved to the table in the center of the room to light the candle. H really didn't need it, didn't really want the extra light but he needed something to occupy the moment as he collected his thoughts.

"So you do remember me, color me surprised." The warrior said as he watched the elf light the candle. If Darrek actually was surprised it didn't show.

"How could I forget such an extraordinary man as yourself." Zevran said sounding more like himself once again, calm and even a little pervy. "Not many can make me..."

"Stop." Darrek said cutting him off. "Is this some kind of joke, a new form of cruel humor to amuse you? Or are you here to finish the job your Crows failed."

"Come now my dear Warden." Zevran said as he leaned against the table crossing his arms over his chest. "You should know be better then that."

"Should I?"

Zevran winced slightly as those words cut through him like sharpened steel. "You wound me Warden. I still owe you a life debt after all."

Darrek scoffed as he pushed himself off the window seal and moved toward the door. He wore plain clothes and his hair was down, his weapons were no where in sight either. Zevran guessed he had a room here at the inn or was staying elsewhere in the city. The Warden was not known for traveling unarmed.

"If that is all you came here for then just..." He sighed shaking his head. "Just go back to wherever the void you came from Zev."

"Ah but I figured you would rather me by your side once again. I can be quite a useful asset, no?"

"No." Darrek said as his hand fell on the door. "I don't need people I can't trust. Just get out of here and don't come back, assassin."

Zevran moved then, closing the gap between the two and grabbing the warriors arm. It was probably not the smartest thing he had done seeing as he found himself suddenly pinned against the wall with a hand wrapped firmly around his throat. He had nearly forgotten how fast the warrior moved, and how deadly those fingers felt as they dug almost painfully into the tender flesh below his jaw.

"Don't push me, assassin. I don't know why you came back and I don't care."

"I came back to see you., I thought that would be obvious."

"You have been here nearly two months."

"Ah I see the innkeeper can't keep a secret as well as he likes to think."

"I _am_his king."

Zevran stared at Darrek's face unable to tell if he had been serious or not. He had never known Darrek to invoke his right as Warden or king, it was one of the reasons he had been so well respected and feared. The power of his voice and actions spoke far more loudly for him then a mere title ever could. He guessed it was selfish pride more then anything that had the innkeeper giving away secrets however, personally knowing the Warden King did actually hold a lot of weight to the common rabble.

"I would have made myself known Warden, if not for your bed mate."

"So." He said as his fingers loosened their grip around the elf's throat and fall away. "You were there."

"Yes." He answered knowing full well what Darrek was talking about. He stepped forward until his body was barely an inch from the Warden's and tilted his face up. "I did not wish to come between you and your new love."

"He's not m..." Darrek began. His teeth clicked loudly as he clamped his jaw shut to stop himself from continuing but the damage had already been done. He could see the knowing look in Zevran's eyes.

"I am sorry my Warden, I admit what I did was wrong. I ran when I should have stayed. Or at least explained myself before leaving you." Zevran sighed as he tilted his head down to stare at the Warden's chest instead of his face. "I admit I was scared. Of both my feelings, and of your rejection should I prove a problem with your Queen. I don't expect you to ever forgive me my Warden but..."

He paused for a long moment before finally tilting his head back up to stare into the stoic face of the Warden. He hated the fact he still couldn't read the man's face, even the eyes gave no clue as to how the man was reacting. "Tell me you no longer love me Darrek." He could sense more then see or feel the shiver that went through the warrior at hearing his name spoken. "Tell me this one thing, and I shall leave and never return."

Darrek stared at the Antivan, his jaw clenching and UN-clenching below a thin layer of skin that couldn't hide the action. He knew he could no more tell the elf such words as he could rip his own heart out and feed it to Talon. After a brief struggle with his own mind he opted for silence and turned away. In most situations his actions spoke for him, perhaps him leaving would convey what his voice couldn't.

"NO!" Zevran All but yelled as he grabbed the warriors arm firmly again stopping him from leaving. They both knew if Darrek had truly wanted to leave the elf would never be able to stop him, weapons or not. "I will NOT accept that as an answer! I made the mistake of walking out on you, but I will NOT let you do the same. I want you to say it, tell me in your own words, your own voice."

The silence grew thick between them, both listening to the others breathing, both averting their eyes from the other. The only contact between them was an unsure hand losing its grip on Darrek's arm. They both knew Zevran had no right to demand anything of the Warden. They both knew if Darrek wanted he could leave without a word, without a look back. It would never have been the end they wanted or needed, but it would have been as final an end as they would ever have.

Zevran swallowed, the sound seeming to echo loudly in the still room. "I..." He hesitated "I love you Darrek and I will not leave here until I know..."

It was Darrek's body and mouth that forced the air out of the Antivan and stopped the words from continuing to pour out over his lips.


	8. Little Butterfly

_**~~Contest entry, For this challenge you need to pick either (one you like most or one you dislike most) and picture your Cousland's reaction to it. _

_~~..~~_

"Tis blood magic that holds these barriers. Our new friends father was a maleficar. I am surprised the Circle did nothing."

"This town has no Chantry, it doesn't surprise me the Templars never found out." Darrek sighed as he wiped the gore from his blade on the edge of a weather worn wooden table. "It also wouldn't surprise me to know the Arl knew of it. The man said his father was mage to Redcliff and Eamon is far from honorable. Sometimes I wonder how he hasn't had his throat slit in the night."

"Such words will have you swinging from a length of rope, even here in Ferelden my dear warden. I would hate to see such a lovely throat marred by such harsh material."

Darrek chuckled softly as he made his way around several stacks of books. "Were there anything but demons to hear my harsh words, I am still a Warden. Wardens are above and beyond the laws of mere men." Darrek's words lined with amusement as he spoke. Though his words spoke truth, he even now found more humor then relief in such facts.

Zevran laughed at this as he knelt before a chest bound with a small bronze lock. "I love it when you talk like that. Drives me absolutely.."

"If you please." Morrigan blanched as she tossed a book over her shoulder and picked up another one. "It's bad enough we must listen to you children at night, let us have some peace during the day."

"My dear Morrigan, no need to be jealous. If you wish to join, you only need to say so."

"Perish the thought."

"We waste time, let us get this foolishness over with."

"The offer is open to you as well Sten. The Warden has some very interesting tricks I am sure even you would find pleasing. I am sure Morrigan would agree."

"Sten is right, we are wasting time." Darrek turned and disappeared quickly through the door that would lead them further into the cellars before Zevran could go into any details. Or worse get Morrigan to actually confirm such things. Lucky for him the moment he passed the threshold, another trap tripped and they were swarmed with shades. They dispatched the things easily enough and soon found themselves in a large room with torches burning with unnatural light, a little girl sitting with a strange purple eyed cat, and fonts in the floor spewing dark flames. Darrek didn't need a mage to tell him this room was riddled with dark magic.

"Tis a wonder how this place was kept a secret for so long. No Templar would be able to walk through this town without feeling this."

"Amalia."

"Hello! Have you come to play with us?" The little girl's words were clipped as she gazed upwards toward Darrek, glazed eyes looking but not seeing.

"Amalia." He said again as he stared down at her. "It's time to go."

"I can't go, not without kitty."

"Then bring the cat with you."

"Kitty can't leave, and I can't leave her here by herself. She would be so lonely without anyone to play with."

"You are so kind, Amalia. I would miss you dearly if you left."

"Of course." Darrek sighed as he rubbed his temple with one blood covered gauntlet. "Come now Amalia. You are going back to your father one way or another."

"No! You should leave now, leave me alone! Kitty!"

"Nothing you say will convince Amalia to go with you. She loves only me now. I am her friend and you are nothing more then a stranger."

"I am not leaving without the child, demon." Darrek could hear his companions moving, spreading out behind him, preparing should the worst happen. Which it always did when dealing with apostates and demons.

"It seems we are at an impasse." The cat said as it stood and stretched, purple eyes glancing from one person to the next. "Let me offer you a compromise of sorts. Release me from my prison mortal, and let me have the girl. Let us return to her father and leave this place forever."

"You must think me stupid demon. I will not allow you to leave this room alive." His hands moved slowly toward the hilts of his blades.

The cat slowly weaved in and out of the girl's feet as she swayed on unsteady legs, eyes rolled back to whites. "I do not wish to harm Amalia. I merely want to see your world through her eyes. Is that so wrong? Give me what I wish and you will never see me again."

"I do not deal with your kind."

"Then you reject my proposal." The girl's body collapsed beside the cat. "A shame really."

Morrigan let loose a sudden bolt of lightning before anyone else could react. The bolt hit it's intended target, but even with her quick attack it was a second too late. The child's body was enveloped in a dark haze as the demon jumped from the small feline to the girl. The demon has just enough time to summon it's own shades before Darrek's sword found it's mark. The sounds and smells of the battle that raged around him dulled to a whisper as he stared down at the quickly growing pool of blood, the fresh red splatter of it on the blade.

_The sword was still buried in his back, driven with enough force to pin the body to the wooden floor beneath. A small bloody hand reaching out toward the dead beaten woman in the corner. The __splatter of blood still fresh, bright red over the Cousland insignia etched in the hilt. The insult of using their own blades against them not lost on Darrek as he stared down at the broken body. My little griffon rider, he had only been seven years old._

_She went down into the deep cellars. I don't know how she got past my father's traps. We sent one man down there but he never came back up. I am sure he died. Oh please Warden, save my dear little butterfly, she is only seven years old!_

There was a moment, brief as it was, when the girls eyes cleared. The haze of the demon's magic lifting just long enough for him to see the fear in her eyes as she stared up into his face. And then it was gone as they rolled up to whites and her body went limp. He felt a hand on his arm, the touch jerking him from his thoughts. His fingers brushing the unmarred metal for the last time as his hand fell from the hilt, blade driven deep enough to pin the small form to the wooden floor beneath.


	9. A Gift Well Deserved

We are missing three." Sten said as he set his sword on the table before taking his seat.

"Alistair, Veena, and Leske are out patrolling." Darrek said distractedly as he twisted a dagger in his hand, the tip of it digging a hole in the oversized throne chair's arm. It was one of Eamon's favorite custom chairs made of wood from Seheron or something. Not that that mattered much to Darrek, he never did like such chairs to begin with, only worse when they belonged to pompous windbags like the Arl.

"Is it wise to keep them out of the conversation?" Rhiordan asked as he too took his place at the table, the chair closest to Darrek.

"I will fill in those who need to know later." Darrek replied as he watched the wardens, old and new, file into the room. The newest all still looked pretty green from their joining, which had only been two days past. He remembered all too well that feeling of waking up after drinking the vile concoction. The sacrifices he and six others had made that day. He and four others had survived the joining, and the slaughter at Ostagar. Their five were now nearly a dozen, and still no where near the numbers they required for the battle ahead.

It was Rhiordan who took the floor first once all the wardens were in the room and the doors shut behind them. It was a lot of the same thing Darrek had heard weeks before, when he and the elder warden locked themselves in the study for more then ten hours. Darrek had become quieter after that chat, his mind on the impending battle ahead and what that meant for his own future... Or lack there of. He had no fear of what was to come, his mind was on those who would be most effected should the worst come to pass. Anora would be left to marry whatever noble managed to survive, leaving Ferelden in the hands of a possible dimwit like Alistair. Losing Ferelden to Orlais again do to stupidity seemed a worse fate then losing to the Archdemon.

"Ser!" Leske suddenly yelled as he burst into the room, pulling everyone's attention including Darrek's. "Sorry Ser, but think ya should know." Leske trotted across the room and leaned in close to Darrek. He spoke in tones only the Commander could hear, but the look that crossed the Ash Warrior's face told the rest the new he was receiving was not something he wanted to hear.

"You're sure." Darrek asked as he glared at Leske who, wisely, took a few steps back.

"Aye, seen it m'self. Well not THAT part but I seen 'im go in. And then awhile later, come back out. Shame written across his face like a ignorance on a noble."

"Arrogance." Darrek corrected absently. Though in hindsight ignorance was pretty accurate for several nobles in Denerim and Amaranthine. Darrek stood quickly, the two dogs who had been napping in the corner suddenly wide awake as they moved to follow the very agitated warrior who moved quickly out of the room and down the hall. The rest of the wardens all looked at each other then moved as well, each grabbing their respected weapons and following their Commander.

Darrek turned and ducked into his room for a moment, trading his own twin blades for one very large claymore. Not as big as Sten's but still bigger then most would dare try to wield. He then headed toward the hall reserved for the rest of his party, wardens and non wardens alike. The largest room at the end of the hall was the one holding his target, the last heir of the Therin bloodline. He kicked the door in and watched as the two near naked bodies tumbled out of bed.

"Darrek! Wha... What's going on?!" Alistair asked as he tried to detangle himself from the blankets and gain his feet.

Darrek stepped into the room and waited only a few seconds before he swung the door closed behind him. "You're suppose to be on patrol." He said as his hand gripped the sword painfully tight.

"I...err..well...I was... ya know I..." Alistair stumbled over his words as he tried to come up with an excuse. Darrek moved quickly, grabbing the Templar by the throat and slamming him violently up against the wall.

"You have disobeyed my orders." 

"Hey! Take your hands off of him!" Leliana barked as she reached for her dagger on the bedside table. She had her hand on the hilt of the weapon before she froze, feeling the keen edge of a blade against her throat. She swallowed loudly as she slowly removed her hand from the weapon.

Darrek turned his glare to the woman and the Antivan who now stood behind her. "Your usefulness, what little there was, has reached it's end." Darrek said and grinned when the look of shock crossed the bard's face.

"You know..." Zevran whispered in her ear as he ran the fingers of his free hand through her hair and pulled her head back painfully. "None of your late night missives ever made it out of Ferelden, We've known all along. A quick clean death is far more then you deserve." He smiled when he heard the woman's breath catch in her throat, then pulled his blade across her throat.

Darrek turned his attention once again back to the panic stricken Templar who started yelling and cursing the Ash Warrior's name, only to be cut off when Darrek's fingers squeezed his throat. "You have Disobeyed my orders, betrayed the wardens, betrayed Thedas..." He leaned closer clenching his jaws until he was less then an inch away from the other man's face. "You have betrayed Ferelden." He finished through clenched teeth.

Alistair tried to choke something out as he clawed at the other man's fingers. Darrek let up just enough for the man to drag air into his lungs and speak. "You can't do anything to me." He said in a strained voice. "Eamon will have your head for this! I am the last of the Therins! This..." He gagged as Darrek squeezed the Templar's windpipe again.

"I am willing to take that bet." Darrek said as he stepped back and raised the sword. "I spared you during the Landsmeet, I will not be so kind this time. You Alistair Therin have committed high treason. You have betrayed your country and her people. You have potentially unleashed the greatest horror the known world has ever seen and for that you will die. May the maker show you mercy Therin." Darrek said as he let go of the Templar's throat and with both hand thrust the blade forward and into the other man's gut.

..~~

"What is going on here?!" Arl Eamon asked as he was stopped at the end of the hallway by two snarling War hounds and a smirking Dwarf.

"Warden business ol' man. Why don'cha turn around an' git gone." Sheelite said as she waved one hand at the man, shooing him away.

"I will not stand for this! This is my estate and you are all guests here. You will let me pass."

"Well, then I unofficially con..conder...condenskate the hall. This is Warden territory now." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Listen little girl. You don't want to play this game with me. It tends to end up with the headsmen earning a new pair of boots. Now stand aside."

"No can do grampa. Commander scare me a bit more'n you do."

"Listen you ..."

Just then Alistair's door opened pulling the attention of everyone in the hall. Zevran was the first to walk out, stepping to one side of the door as he sheathed his blade. The look on his face told the rest the conversation that took place within did not end in any sort of compromise. A moment later Darrek stepped out, his face and tunic thoroughly splattered in blood, the blade in his right hand soaked and dripping on the expensive Orlesian rug. Darrek turned and held the blade out to Sten who took it with a frown. "Needs a sharper edge." He said then turned and headed down the hall toward the arl.

Darrek saw the look on the Arl's face, it was almost enough to make the warrior smile. He hadn't planned on Eamon seeing this, but all the better that he had shown up in time. Perhaps now the Arl would keep his nose out of their business, and his idiotic opinions to himself.

"What... what have you …..." Eamon couldn't finish as he stared stunned at Darrek's left hand.

"My job. Perhaps someday you might try it." He answered as he pushed past the man and turned to the dogs. "Happy Winter's End you two." he said and tossed two heads down the hall for the war hounds to chase.

"Ya know." Sheelite said as she stepped up next to Eamon watching as the dogs each took a head in their mouth and ran off with their new toys. "I think th' Commander spoils them two." She snorted then followed the rest of the wardens back toward the meeting room.


End file.
